


Museum of the Future

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Dinosaurs, Gen, Humor, fandom needs dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley visit an unusual museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum of the Future

Aziraphale regarded the museum display of humans peacefully coexisting with dinosaurs distrustfully. "I'm sure I should have remembered dinosaurs if they'd ever really existed," he sniffed. "Dragons, now. I remember _them_. But not dinosaurs," he said raising his voice a little as a curator went past. The animatronic pteradon opened and shut its mouth in silent laughter.

"Robot dinosaurs," Crowley breathed, an expression on his face like a very naughty small boy in the platonically perfect toyshop. "Robot. Dinosaurs." He was fairly sure that the sort of fellow he pretended to be would be in favour of both robots and dinosaurs, at least in an ironically detached way that would allow for maximum obsession. He made a little gesture, then thought better of it, and made a grand gesture instead. Dinosaurs were rather large, after all.

"Really, Crowley," Aziraphale said a few minutes later, watching the museum staff as they fled past, pursued by a flock of velociraptors, "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Oh, come on, no one will miss a few fundamentalists, not in _this_ area," Crowley giggled. The velociraptors gained opposable thumbs and a working knowledge of door locks so they could follow their new friends into the "Staff Only" section.

"Crowley," Aziraphale sighed. "I didn't come all the way to this admittedly peculiar tourist attraction to see people getting eaten. It's not _nice_."

"Oh, all right," Crowley said, reluctantly making his pets desire nothing more than affection and systems upgrades. "Let's see what the café is like." He led the way, leaving the humans to work out a peaceful settlement for co-existing with dinosaurs.

Things quietened down a lot thereafter, though the awfully educational display of the lion lying down with the lamb was rather quickly judged by the remaining museum staff to be not _quite_ suitable for children.


End file.
